Learning to Love
by Noel Logan
Summary: Beastboy and Raven fall in love, but don't know how to deal with it
1. Chapter 1

**new story ahoy! i would have posted it sooner if i had a title. razz just came up with one for me tonight. she has the best ideas. my brain was dead on ideas! enjoy!**

Beastboy jumped over the back of the couch and landed with a thud. He sat and stared at the blank TV screen, not feeling like going to find the remote.

_I'll let Robin find it. It's always enjoyable watching him search for it._

He sat there for a couple minutes, his mind searching for and rejecting things that he might want to do.

_I could go look for Raven. No, she would kill me. I could go ask if Cyborg wants to play videogames. No, we would have to find the remote, and he's working on his car. Robin is busy with Starfire, doing God knows what._

Beastboy continued this very exciting and time-consuming ritual until Starfire floated in about a half an hour later, with Robin close behind.

"Are we going to perform the breaking of the fast?" asked Starfire.

"Sounds good to me," said Robin.

Beastboy quickly agreed. He set to work, fixing up his infamous tofu breakfast, while Robin went to get Cyborg, and Starfire sat down to watch Beastboy.

Starfire stuck her finger in the mixture that Beastboy had just completed, put it in her mouth, looked up at the ceiling, looked back down at her hand, and took her finger back out of her mouth, the glob of unknowable stuff still stuck to her finger. She stared at her finger a little longer, then stood up and said, "Please pardon me, I must go visit the room of the bath." And so Starfire left, holding her finger as far away from her body as she possibly could.

Beastboy watched her go, a puzzled look on his face, shrugged, and got back to work. When Robin came back with Cyborg, Beastboy was putting the finishing touches on what, he thought, would be his best breakfast yet.

"EEEEEEWWWWWWW!" Cyborg exclaimed, "You let Beastboy cook?"

"Well, I don't cook, and you weren't here, so what else could I do? I just couldn't tell him that he couldn't cook, could I? Besides, it's his turn to cook anyway."

"Yes, you could," came a monotone from behind the arguing boys.

Everyone turned around and stared at Raven

"Hey Raven! I didn't expect to see you out here this early!" Beastboy exclaimed as he came out from behind the counter.

"I came to get my tea," she replied. She walked over to one of the cabinets and got one of her teabags and put some water on the stove.

"Do you want any breakfast?" Beastboy asked.

"Are you making it?" she replied.

"Yep!"

"Then, no," she walked to the other side of the counter and sat on one of the stools.

"Oh," Beastboy said, staring down at his creation. He picked up the bowl, walked to the trashcan, and dumped the contents into it.

"You can cook from now on if you want to, Cyborg. I don't care," muttered Beastboy, setting the bowl down in the sink and walking out of the room.

"What's eating him?" Cyborg asked.

"No clue, but I'm hungry. Someone PLEASE make something!" replied Robin.

Raven sat and stared at the door that Beastboy had just walked out. _Was it something I said?_ She wondered._ I sure hope not. Maybe I should go see if he's okay. Why do I even care? I don't know. I didn't used to. What's happening to me?_

Robin's voice cut into her thoughts. "Raven? You're water's done."

**QotD: i've had a perfectly wonderful evening, but this wasn't it. -Groucho Marx-**


	2. Chapter 2

**fine, people, you talked me into it. i wasn't going to update till at least friday, but since you all LOVE it so much, why not break the ties of updating in different weeks, and do in a couple days! i love change. **

Beastboy stood in his room, banging his head against the top bunk with a resounding thud. Every time his head hit the bed he repeated to himself, _stupid, _thump,_ stupid, _thump, _stupid, _thump. A knock on the door disrupted his self-beating. He sighed and brought his forehead to a rest on the bed.

"What." he groaned.

Cyborg stuck his head into the room. "Breakfast is ready. Hey, are you okay? You had a weird look on your face when you left."

"I'm fine," said Beastboy, talking to the mattress.

"Okay, if you say so. Are you coming for breakfast?"

"Not hungry."

"You sure you're okay?"

Beastboy turned his head so that he could see Cyborg. "I said I'm fine. Now leave."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow and retreated from the doorway, closing the door. Beastboy went back to beating his head on the bed.

Back in the kitchen, Cyborg had rejoined the other three. He sat down on a stool and started digging into his food. Raven sat, staring into her cup of tea.

"Where's Beastboy?" Robin asked.

"Said he wasn't hungry." Cyborg replied.

Robin raised an eyebrow at Cyborg. Cyborg raised both of his and shrugged his shoulders in return. "That's what he said."

Raven stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey, Waven! Where ya goin?" Robin asked through a mouth full of food.

Raven didn't answer. She walked through the doorway and out of sight. Robin and Cyborg gave each other twin looks of puzzlement.

Raven sat on the end of her bed and stared blankly into her mirror. Inside, she was in turmoil.

_What was it that I said? It was me, right? It had to be me. What did I say? Was it what I said about the food? What did I say about the food? Why can't I just be nice to him? I like him, right? Do I? I don't know! _

She broke her silence in a scream of frustration, and fell back on her bed, glaring at the ceiling, like it was to blame for her troubles. She closed her eyes and heaved a huge sigh.

**QotD: before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes.that way, when you criticize them, youare a mile away form them, and you have their shoes.  
-Frieda Norris-**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry about the shortness. thought it would be a good place to stop. whatever. you might have to wait a while for the next chapter, i'm little stuck right now. -ducks rotten fruit and veges- i said i'm sorry!**

Beastboy stared at the blank tv for the second time that day. There was a huge green welt on his forehead, proof of a throbbing headache. Robin walked over and sat down on the couch next to Beastboy and tried to figure out what was so interesting about a television that was turned off.

"What do you want," Beastboy monotoned.

"You know, you're starting to sound like Raven. You're so sullen and now you talk in a monotone. What's wrong with you? And why do you have a welt on your forehead?" Robin replied.

"None of your business. Go away." grumbled Beastboy

"I can be in here, too. This isn't your room. I think I'll watch some tv."

Raven slouched into the room, staring at the floor. She heard Robin say something, and looked up to see Beastboy on the couch. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Beastboy. He felt her eyes, looked up, and froze, his eyes bulging. Raven's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, seeing the look in his eyes. It was a look of complete adoration, and hurt. Raven blinked quickly, trying to hold back her tears. The remote came out of its hiding place and shot straight at the television, punching a big hole in the screen. The shatter distracted Robin and Beastboy, and while they were staring at the ruined tv, Raven dashed out of the room.

Beastboy's head whipped back around to see where Raven had gone. He squeezed his eyes shut and gulped down the lump in his throat. He folded his hands in his lap, and opened his eyes to study them. Robin sat and stared at him.

**QotD:Its the same old story. Boy finds girl, boy loses girl, girl finds boy,boy forgets girl, boy remembers girl, girl dies in a tragic blimp accident over the Orange Bowl on New Years Day. -The Naked Gun.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**kudos to me, i made this one longer. you know what, i don't think that this story will be much longer. i have an idea for the rest, and it doesn't carry it for many more chapters. oh, well. maybe that idea will change, it usually does. we'll just have to see. lalalalalalalalalalalala!**

Raven sat Indian-style in the middle of her bed. Her elbows rested n her knees, her face cupped in her hands. Her hair hung in a curtain around the sides of her face. Her shoulders shook in silent anguish. The objects of her room circled around her, every once in a while, one broke away and smashed into a wall. Her Mirror creating a double of the mayhem.

Raven's head flew up when there was a knock on the door. All the flying objects came raining down around her with a deafening crash.

Robin's voice drifted through the cracks around the door, "Raven? Are you okay? You looked pretty upset back there."

Raven stared at herself in the Mirror. Her eyes were red rimmed and her face was damp and salty. She rubbed her eyes and replied, "I'm fine, Robin. Go back and keep an eye on Beastboy," her voice was free of tears and emotion. She knew what she had to do.

Raven got up from her bed and went to stand in front of her Mirror, the portal to her mind. She stood there for a minute remembering the day that Beastboy and Cyborg found their way into the Mirror. The surface of the Mirror changed to display a sea of color and smoke churning behind the surface. Raven had a ghost of a smile on her face when she stepped through the pane.

Robin stood outside Raven's door, confused about what he should do. She sure sounded fine, but she didn't look it when she fled to her room. He hesitated, then said, "Okay. If you need anything, we'll be down the hall," but she was already gone. Robin turned and walked slowly back down the hallway.

Back in front of the tv, Robin sat back down next to Beastboy. "You really should go talk to her, "Robin said, "You really do like her, don't you?"

Beastboy stared at his hands, "I guess," he muttered.

Robin looked at him funny. "You guess? Fine. She likes you."

Beastboy's head shot up, "You think so?" he asked.

"I do," replied Robin, "She wouldn't have been action the way she was if she didn't like you."

"Maybe she just didn't want to be around me."

Robin stared at Beastboy. "I heard her crying in her room. Go talk to her."

Beastboy stood up and walked to the door. He paused in the doorway, "I don't know what good it'll do," then he disappeared around the corner.

**QotD: sometimes you're the windshield; sometimes you're the bug.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Incredably sorry about that guys, the no updating thing. just kinda got caught up in some other stuff, and never got around to it (i forgot totally about the story-hehehe). hope you enjoy!**

Beastboy knocked on Raven's bedroom door. "Hey Raven? It's Beastboy. Can I talk to you a minute?" Silence. "Raven? If you don't want to, you can just tell me," still silence.

Beastboy gripped the knob and took a deep breath. He twisted his wrist, opened the door a crack and stuck his head in. "Raven?" His eyes scanned the room, settling on the Mirror. His eyes widened, taking in the swirling colors. _She's in the Mirror,_ he thought. He opened the door wider and took a few steps in, fully expecting Raven to come flying out of the Mirror, screaming for him to get out. When she didn't, he walked slowly over to the foot of her bed. When nothing happened, he gently lowered himself onto her bed, half expecting it to collapse out from under him. His eyes were still glued to the Mirror.

Raven cautiously stuck her head out of the Mirror. The room was dark and shadows chased each other around the walls. The only light came from her Mirror. She saw Beastboy sitting, hunched over on her bed. Her heart filled and her eyes stared to overflow again. She watched him sleep, confused by her feelings. She took a step out of the Mirror and towards him. She hesitated, multiple thoughts running through her head. _What am I doing? He's sleeping, I shouldn't wake him up. But he's in my room. What is he doing here? Did he come looking for me? Impossible, he doesn't care. _She sighed and melted back into the Mirror.

Beastboy's head jerked up as he snapped awake. _How did I get in Raven's room?_ Then yesterday came flooding back to him. He shot a look at the Mirror and the colors still churning within it. He hung his head and got stiffly up from the bed. He slunk to the door and cast one last look at her Mirror before closing the door behind him. One lone tear slid down his cheek as he made his way down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Beast Boy was slumped over, dozing on one of the stools next to the counter in the kitchen when Robin came in to get breakfast. He paused a minute, looking thoughtfully at his green friend, then walked over and took the stool next to the sleeping body. Beast Boy jerked when Robin's leg brushed his when Robin sat down. He squinted at Robin through sleep crusted eyes. It took him a minute to realize who had woken him up, but when he did, he muttered, "What do you want?"

"What did she say?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy rubbed his eyes and forced them all the way open, pulling out some eyelashes in the process. "She didn't say anything"

"What! But I thought..."

"She was in the Mirror." Beast Boy replied.

Robin stared at him in confusion. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin never told Starfire and Robin about the Mirror, and how it was the gateway to Raven's mind, a portal to a dangerous world protected by traps and all sorts of creatures.

"She wasn't there," Beast Boy corrected. "She must have left before I got there."

"Did you look there again this morning?"

"She wasn't there when I woke up."

"I seems to me that you just woke up," said Robin, smiling.

Beast Boy shot him a death glare, then sighed and unhappily studied the scars in the countertop. He couldn't imagine why Raven had disappeared into the Mirror and hadn't come back out yet. _Maybe she's avoiding me. I can't think of a reason why._ He pondered the possible reasons Raven hadn't appeared yet until Cyborg wandered in, looking for food.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" he asked.

"Does it look like it?" Beast Boy shot back, "I thought that you were supposed to make it. No one likes my food anyway." He got up and left, turning right into the hallway, going down towards Raven's room.

Cyborg stared after him, then gave Robin a quizical look.

"Don't ask." Robin said.


End file.
